cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Dvarg Pit Daggers
Dvarg Pit Daggers, Ogovdagrs, Duaren Daggers (and the vulgar; "dwarf prick") are a class of dagger built by the dwarves for fighting in confined spaces. They are characterized by being cast as one piece: a double-edged blade with a spiked enclosed guard. Pit knives are made with a unique metal. When dropped, scraped or struck against hard surfaces, the dagger barely makes any sound. The enclosed guard is special as well. Cast to an individual dwarf's hand, it makes him difficult to disarm--and makes it nearly impossible for the weapon to be turned against its user. Dwarves consider it an ideal tool for stealthy combat. Some assassins of other races also acquire the weapon for its sonic qualties, altering its handle for their use. History Pit Daggers are a historical weapon of the Outcast Dwarves, dwarves who were expelled from their home Forges for crimes or conflict. Since the Outcast were nomads, they had little means for forging. Hence, a unique casting process was developed to make tools and weapons. As organized dwarven states rose and the Outcast were reassimilated, these daggers fell out of favor. But, as the armies of men have encroached from above, and gobli tribes have encroached from below, the Pit Dagger has returned to common use, as dwarves are forced to fight for every tunnel. Design and Dimensions The knives vary Forge by Forge, but come in two standard forms; traditional and punch dagger. Each is marked with runes identifying the owner and clan. The blade varies from 4-10 inches in length; and has a triangular or diamond cross section. Most are double-edged, but more suitable to piercing than slashing. Due to the guard, the knife is heavy, weighing in at 2-3 pounds. It is one piece of forged iron, that encloses the hand; and is typically spiked across the knuckle and pommel. The grip is unique to the dwarf's hand. Hence, it is often passed only from father to son or daughter. Usage The Pit Knife is used in confined spaces like tunnels, where stealth and swift action are needed. Tunnel fights are ugly, brutal and quick affairs. A sword cannot be drawn. An axe cannot be swung. And, if one is to get the drop on a foe, the weapon must not make a sound. Most dwarves fight using the dagger pommel up, using back slashes, punches with the guard, and downward stabs. Variations The most common variation is a "punch dagger." The main blade extends from the knuckle guard, while two auxiliary spikes extend up from the thumb and pommel. Rare versions include longer blades or axe forms. The rarest versions are daggers cast for races other than dwarves. Dwarves of Sea Forge use a lighter version cast with pumice, allowing it to float when dropped. Comments "It was one dwarf with one dagger. 17 men dead. He held that tunnel till we burned him out with magefire."--Izogar Farwraith, Lord-Magi, Pintari General "Pricks; nasty, cutting, beasty dwarves. We go in with many. Come out with few."--Quod the Liced, Gobli Warleader "If you want it quiet, put the blade under his jaw, or at the base of his head. If you want to spread fear, stab under the arm or inside the thigh. The man will die loudly."--Brodwarg the Bloody, Dwarven Tunnel Fighter Category:Arms and Armor